


Call Button

by isthatachallengecottontail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Airplanes, Drabble, Flight Attendants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatachallengecottontail/pseuds/isthatachallengecottontail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is on a flight and notices that his flight attendant is very attractive. Awkward flirting ensues. Part of an au challenge I'm doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Button

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a group of au's I saw on tumblr and I thought I would write a few of them. Enjoy!

“The seatbelt sign has now been turned off and you are free to move about the cabin. For your safety we ask that when seated, you keep your seatbelt on. There will be a complimentary food and drink service coming around in a few moments. Thank you and we hope you enjoy the flight.” Levi looked up from his book and stared at the flight attendant hanging up the phone for the intercom. Levi almost dropped his book.

The flight attendant was gorgeous. He had messy chocolate brown hair and the most gorgeous turquoise eyes. He was tall and _damn_ he looked amazing in his uniform. Levi made up his mind. He wanted this man and he wanted him now. Without thinking, Levi reached up and hit the call button. The flight attendant looked up and made his way to Levi’s seat.

“Can I help you with anything, sir?” Shit shit shit. Levi hadn’t thought of what he was going to say. Great plan Levi. Just fucking great.

“Uh…I didn’t know what this button did, but I guess I do now.” Levi said awkwardly. The flight attendant laughed and Levi could’ve fainted. He had such a beautiful smile.

“I can see that, sir! This button is the call button. If you need assistance for whatever reason, you hit the button and a flight attendant will be with you shortly to help you solve your problem.” He said with a smile. “My name is Eren and I will be assisting you for the remainder of this flight! Let me know if you need anything else!”

So Eren was his name… Levi watched as Eren walked towards the back to get the drink cart. Shit. He had a nice ass too. Levi desperately wanted to know more about him, but how? He could always just hit the call button again…Yes. That’s what he was going to do, but after Eren finished handing out the drinks. Levi didn’t want to be an inconvenience.

Levi tried to distract himself by pulling out his book. However, some things are easier said than done. Eren had his back turned towards Levi which gave him a perfect view of Eren’s ass. Levi inhaled sharply and his grip on his book tightened considerably. This was too much. How could one person be so perfect? After what seemed like ages, the drink cart finally arrived at Levi’s seat. 

“Can I get you anything to drink, sir?” Eren asked. Levi gulped nervously.

“Just some ginger ale is fine, thank you.”

“Coming right up!” Levi watched as Eren took out a plastic cup and poured him his ginger ale. He took out a napkin and placed it gently on Levi’s tray table along with a small bag of pretzels. Eren unlocked the cart and the two flight attendants continued down the aisle. Levi decided that he probably wasn’t going to get any reading done and so he plugged his headphones in and decided to watch a movie on the small screen in front of him.

He picked a random foreign film and sat back in his seat to watch it. About fifteen minutes into the film, Levi decided it was the perfect opportunity to call a flight attendant. He looked around just to make sure that Eren was close and that he wasn’t busy before reaching up and hitting the button. 

“Can I help you, sir?” He asked with a smile on his face.

“Uh, yeah. I was just wondering how much longer the flight is going to be.”   

“If you press the ‘map’ button at the bottom of your screen it will give you updates as to how long the flight is and where the plane is as well. Currently there is about an hour left of the flight. Is there anything else I can help you with?” Levi panicked. Now was his chance. 

“Your number would be fantastic.” Levi praised himself for saying that without stuttering or screwing up his words. Eren was blushing and was struggling to find the words to say. Luckily he was saved as another passenger pressed the call button. Levi sighed. This was going to be a long hour.

Twenty minutes later found Eren and the other flight attendant handing out drinks again. As they approached Levi’s seat, he grew more nervous. He probably made Eren feel embarrassed.

“Can I get you anything to drink, sir?” Eren asked again. Fuck it.

“What kind of alcohol do you serve?”

“The menu in your seat pocket lists all of the alcohol we serve on board. However, you will need to pay for alcoholic beverages.”  Levi nodded as he browsed the menu.

“Can I get a glass of whiskey?” Levi asked as he put the menu back. He dared to look up at Eren’s face. Fuck he was so beautiful.

“Absolutely! Here’s the machine and I’ll get you your drink in just a moment.” Eren handed him the machine and started preparing Levi’s drink. Levi finished with the machine and handed it back to Eren as he placed his drink on his tray table.

“Thanks, kid.” Eren blushed again and nodded as he proceeded to serve the next passenger. Levi looked down at his tray and grabbed his cup. He took a sip of the whiskey and then looked back down at the napkin that was placed on the tray table. Scrawled on the napkin were a name and a phone number. Levi’s eyes widened. Holy shit. The kid actually gave him his number. Levi looked back at Eren where he was preparing someone’s drink. Eren looked directly at him and winked.

That little shit.

                 


End file.
